1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structures for forming books of an educational nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem with previous devices for teaching spatial relationships of objects is in the resultant designs which fail to prevent an overlap of function.
Another common problem with known-type educational devices for providing instruction utilizing three-dimensional materials is that said materials are usually separate and distinct from the teaching and instructional units needed therewith. Being separate creates the disadvantage that the instructions may be lost or misplaced from the three-dimensional portion which will often render this portion substantially useless.
Another problem with known-type educational devices employing three-dimensional effects is that they normally are not provided with step-by-step means for instructing and teaching a student in the course of study in a foundation building manner. This often causes confusion and frustration on the part of the student and obviously reduces the amount the student can learn, and also the speed of student learning.
Another problem with known-type three-dimensional devices is that the construction often is such that the device may not be readily disassembled or folded into a compact flat form.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 2,333,162, Nov. 2, 1943 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 2,354,381, July 25, 1944 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,248,806, May 3, 1966
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.
For example, The J. D. Kennedy Globe (U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,381) does not overlap in design or functional abilities with the Educational Toy/Book of this invention. Rather than creating a spherical form through the juxtaposition of curved edges from connected semi-circular pages revolving on a central axis as in this invention, the Kennedy Globe concentrates on creating a solid spherical surface through dovetailing curved strips which could neither function as pages, nor illustrate the relationship of a two-dimensional geometric structure to its three-dimensional form.
The G. A. Eddy Globe design (U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,162) creates a sphere using flat semi-circles connected along a central axis, but it is not designed to either close into a book of pages or to retain a sturdy structure that can be rolled or played with once it is opened. The Eddy Globe has a base that has been designed as an extended portion of each semi-circular leaf which, when the globe is opened, is the only means of retaining its shape. The Eddy Globe readily collapses when not resting on its base. The design of this invention is such that each page interlocks with the next in order to form a structurally solid shape which will remain intact even when being rolled and played with. Naturally, even if the Eddy design and included some means of retaining a sturdy structure, the base would prevent its rolling, that being part of the intended function of the base.
The Schrader Map System (U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,806) neither forms a sphere of its parts, nor does it use a system of connections which when successively joined would form and retain a solid shape. The Schrader system does not attempt to, nor could it easily, illustrate the relationship of a 2-D circle to a 3-D sphere to a child. Further, as the Schrader pages may be turned along two perpendicular axes (East-West and North-South), it would not be conducive to the use of a story line or continuous verse as may be used in a book. Functioning as an educational book or toy was not the intended function of the Schrader design, nor would it be as effective as one which had the goals of the design of this invention in mind.